Chloe's Dissapearance
by OwlEyes13
Summary: Eight years after the Reckoning. When Chloe doesn't show up to see Derek, Simon, and Tori for a meeting, Derek goes out to find her. But what will Derek think of Chloe when he finds she's no longer human? Chloe's a little OOC. Could be a few OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own DP. Just wanted to clear that up. **

Chapter 1

Derek looked around the table. Only two people of the three were here, and it was half an hour since the agreed meeting time. Wherever Chloe was, Derek had a feeling she wasn't going to be here. A part of him was disappointed, especially since as a teen he had told her she was her mate. The rational part of him guessed that Chloe couldn't make it for accidental reasons, but the wolf inside him was moaning with grief. Then again, didn't she know how much she meant to him? She was his mate, his only. He hadn't looked at another girl in eight years, although he knew several girls had looked at him. In the eight years he had shaped up quite a bit. His face was clear, his hair was cut shorter so you could actually see his face, and, if it was possible, he had become _more _muscled with exercise and regular changes. His height was reaching seven feet. He had been looking forward to Chloe seeing him like this, much to his embarrassment.

Tori, Simon, Chloe, and he had arranged they meet each other at this small town diner. After not seeing each other for almost eight years, Simon felt that a reunion was in order. Derek took another swallow of his coffee. He had become a big coffee person, even though it hardly made him more awake. He just liked the taste of it. He had already downed two cups.

"Where is she? I bet she raised a squirrel on her way here and is now panicking, trying to make it dead again." That was Tori, of course. She had become no less pleasant, but not any bitchier, either. Derek wasn't surprised that Tori was still like this, actually.

Nowadays, Tori worked at a computer software company on some days and taught classes on witchcraft to younger witches on the others. As far as Derek could tell, Tori liked her jobs, and she still had plenty of money to shop and travel. She lived in Miami with her boyfriend, a shaman whose name was Daniel. Tori said they met at the secret facility where she taught. Tori was waiting any day now to get proposed to, and you could tell, even if she looked annoyed on the outside, that she couldn't wait to tell Chloe about it. If Chloe did show up, anyway. Derek could guess that Tori would right away be friendly with her, forgetting all about whatever comments she made about Chloe before she came. That was Tori, he supposed.

"She probably just got lost or something, not anything like that." Simon eyed the donuts longingly, but when he saw Derek's warning glance he sheepishly looked into his coffee. Simon was doing well with his diabetes, and Derek wasn't letting him ruin it now. To avoid his eyes, Simon checked his phone to see if Chloe had called, just as Tori did five minutes ago. Derek didn't check his phone at all, because he knew he'd be able to sense the vibrations of his phone clear as day, just as he would hear Tori or Simon's phone. Derek thinks they were just worried that Chloe _wasn't _coming, as he had started being the moment it was five minutes after the meeting time. His guess was that Chloe wasn't the type of person to be late.

Derek unintentionally started drumming his fingers, but he clenched his fist to keep it still. Tori looked at Derek curiously, but for once she said nothing. Derek thought she knew the reason for his nerves, but she had the sense not to ask him about it.

Simon had grown up well also, keeping his lean shape and blond hair. And yes, he's still asked whether it's his natural color. Tori likes to remind him of this by constantly asking where he got the dye job. Simon was now working for a graphic design company that specialized in designing for video games, although he changed jobs from time to time. He lived in Texas with his (current) girlfriend, whose name Derek thought was Sharon. He changed girlfriends as much as he changed jobs, although Derek never told him that. He had a feeling Simon won't be settling down anytime soon.

Kit couldn't make it primarily for the reason that he lived in England. Yes, _England. _He taught at a private supernatural school for adults and teens in London, and as a side job he helps a society of supernaturals capture Edison Group workers who refuse to turn themselves in. The society didn't kill the rogue workers, they just locked them up, questioned them, and, if proven not be a threat to other supernaturals or people, let them go.

Now, supernaturals never get experimented on or altered unless they badly needed to, and only then if they give consent to be. Everyone was happy about hearing that when the announcement was made.

A few years after the Edison Group was taken down, Kit did tell Tori that she still had family. At first, Tori was furious, but after time (and a lot of Chloe's time spent talking to her and soothing her), Tori accepted it, and maybe even started to like having a real dad. Although, I don't know if she was happy about having Simon as a brother.

Simon, Kit and Derek still kept in contact, talking on the phone and e-mailing. Tori kept in contact with Kit, but hardly with Simon or Derek. Derek certainly didn't mind that.

Chloe, on the other hand, occasionally contacted Derek, Tori, or Simon, but it was rare. Chloe's aunt, Lauren, had died during an attack on the Edison Group. No one knew how Chloe took it, because literally a few days later, Chloe was gone. She was eighteen then, but knew enough about living on her own to stay hidden and still support herself.

Derek felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up, and read the short text massage sent by Chloe.

_sorry. something popped up. won't be able to make it._

Derek sighed, shut his phone, and relayed the massage to Tori and Simon. He ignored their responses, and laid some money on the table for the coffee. He slid out of the booth, grabbed his coat, muttered a "Bye," and then walked out of the diner.

If Chloe wasn't going to see him, then he'd go to her, no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own DP, blah blah blah. **

Chapter 2

In truth, Derek didn't know where to start his search. He couldn't just ask anyone if they knew a supernatural named Chloe. But he could guess the place where he could get a lead for his search.

He was standing in front of a modern building. He studied the huge windows that were the walls, and some were made of stain glass. They were illustrations of witches, shamans, vampires, demons, and so on. Derek's eye caught one of a twisted and contorted black wolf, and the one next to it showed a knight stabbing the black wolf in the heart. The wolf looked like it was in agony, and was howling up at a moon. Red glass traveled down its back where sword met fur.

Derek had a feeling these people weren't the greatest sympathizers of werewolves.

Grotesque sculptures surrounded the building, looking like they belonged in a modern art museum. Well-managed gardens, but mostly swamp, surrounded the area. It was almost dusk; the crickets and frogs were roaring, and that was all Derek's sensitive ears could pick up. The center was located in Louisiana, nearer to the bayous than Derek expected. He wondered why they would have such a magnificent building, yet put it in such a remote (and crappy) spot. It looked more like some millionaire's modern-styled home rather than a building used for a secret society. Although, if you wanted secrecy, Derek thought, this was where you put it.

Of course, there were signs that it wasn't a home, but a facility; a parking lot that was hidden in the back and almost packed with cars, multiple antennas and satellite dishes on the roof, bike racks near the front door (who the hell would bike to this place?), and windows that revealed people in suits walking this way and that.

It was the International Society of Supernaturals. Basically, it was like a Washington D.C. of the supernatural world. There were facilities like this in all the major countries, like the one Kit worked at in England. But if you wanted information, you went to one of these.

Derek definitely didn't want to be here. He reached in his pocket and fingered the tiny (by his standards) ring. He couldn't remember how many times he had held the ring in his hand and thought of her. He was going to give it to her five years ago on her eighteenth birthday, but she had left a few days before she turned eighteen. After looking and looking for days, he never found her.

He couldn't recollect the days after the search, but he remembered changing and not being human for some time. Derek recalled running to southern Canada in a frenzy and spending several days there as a wolf, howling at nothing and killing whatever he saw.

Whenever Derek looked back at those days, he couldn't remember if he had killed any people or not. The fact that he couldn't remember terrified him.

Derek sucked in a breath, putting the ring away in his pocket, and stepped in.

If he had the option, Derek would've completely avoided coming here. But if this was the only way to get even a trace of Chloe, then so be it.

The ISS had an extensive (and _huge_) database that recorded every single supernatural's business within the last _century, _and this was all over the world, not just the United States. It found when a supernatural had done anything in the human world, but mostly it looked for anything done in the supernatural world. Say, it might have files on a certain necromancer of the age of twenty-three.

For a second Derek imagined seeing Chloe as a twenty-three year old. He imagined her a little taller (but not much, because let's face it, this _was _Chloe), and he imagined her smile to be brighter. The areas around her eyes wouldn't be dark as he remembered, and most of all, she would be happier. He smiled a little, but only to himself.

He looked at the directory, and found where the database's archives were. All the floors ran underground, and only a few levels went above the surface, and those were mostly used for meetings and research projects. It seemed that floorswere assigned just for different kinds of supernaturals, and even multiple levels for just one type of supernatural. Werewolves got about two floors of files, but minor demons alone got _seven._ Seven floors, just for _minor_ demons. Derek almost whistled, but there was a man near him who was talking to the receptionist at a desk a few feet away. He didn't want to attract attention.

That was why he didn't want to talk to the receptionist. He felt like it was a bad idea. He didn't know why, but he got the sense that he shouldn't try to be remembered here. It was a wolf instinct, maybe even his own instincts, which kept him from talking to anyone.

He stepped into an elevator silently, and pressed the button for the seventeenth underground floor: necromancers.

He walked down the fluorescent-lighted hall, looking for the shelves labeled _S. _The shelves were organized by last name, and Derek badly hoped that Chloe never changed her name. If that was the case, he would be here searching for her for _days_. There was a slim chance that if she did change her name there would still be a file by her real name, but he doubted it. Hell, there might not even be a file to begin with.

Haven't these people ever heard of _computers? _

Derek stopped when he found the right shelf. He skimmed over the numerous file's names, picked out a few, and after a few minutes, he had a whole stack of files in his arms that could lead him to her.

Five hours later he found a lead. It was nearing closing time, and he kept checking his watch to see how many minutes he had left. He had narrowed all the possible files on Chloe down to two. Quickly, he scanned the sheets of the files with an old scanner located in the back of the room. Once he had two sets of copies of each, one for him, and one that he could send to Kit if he needed help (yes, he admitted it, he might need help), he put all the files back and tucked the sheets away in his backpack. He looked at his watch again; he only had a few minutes left.

Once more, just in case, he checked the shelves again. He didn't find anything new, but he felt more comfortable knowing what files he had were likely about Chloe. He didn't look extensively inside the files he found- he didn't have the time- but he did skim the first few pages.

He had to admit, there wasn't much in the files, but it was enough.

At least, that's what he hoped.

He left the building and hopped on his motorcycle. Yes, he knew riding a motorcycle was dangerous. But he didn't care. And anyway, it was faster. For some reason he felt that taking as little time as possible was important.

The wolf told him that the sooner he found her, the safer she would be. He had learned over the years to trust the wolf inside him.

Even if it was an animal.

Mr. James Ford watched as a werewolf drove off on a loud, _conspicuous_ motorcycle. His face twisted in disgust, and he quickly made his face expressionless again.

His fangs started to grow longer as he stared at the disappearing figure, thinking of all the ways to kill a werewolf.

Just a few moments ago he had been told that a Mister Derek Souza, who a sorcerer in the lobby had recognized, was seeking information on Chloe Saunders.

Miss Saunders, a rather secretive young woman in the vampire community, was to be kept hidden from the supernatural world. She was a powerful necromancer, he knew, and with being a vampire also…

She was an unstoppable.

Luckily, she didn't know her own potential. Not yet, anyway.

He put on his coat, grabbed his cane that was resting against a table, and walked briskly to the black car waiting for him at the front.

It was time to check on his apprentice.


	3. Chapter 3: Chloe

**I don't own DP (duh).**

Chapter 2

If there was one thing Chloe hated about vampirism, it was the fact that you could never tell how old one _really _was. Just the other day she had met a vampire that could've been fifty or sixty if he was a human, yet he had only been a vampire for a measly few years. He had looked as if he had been a vampire for centuries, yet he was, in vampire terms, a toddler. It was almost funny.

Yes, even though Chloe was about as young as he was in vampire years, she was considered older. This was because of her experience in the vampire world, and also because of her connections. She kind of liked being seen as older, because she looked so _young. _

She was turned when she was almost nineteen, but she looked sixteen, much to her annoyance. Most of the vampires were tall and imposing, while whenever she tried to be intimidating she looked like a child dressed in adult clothes, trying to show her parents that she was all grown up. She even had a child's big, innocent blue eyes and light hair. When she glared, it looked pathetic.

But the thing that always blew her away was when she saw an ancient vampire that looked like they were in their teens. It even scared her a little. She would start to think of the kind of situations those vampires had to be put in if they were bitten at such an early age. Her turning was horrifying, but it probably wasn't as bad as what these vampires went through.

Any old aged vampire was highly respected. They were always wealthy, no matter what age they looked like in human years. Whatever they asked for, they got. They had frightening amounts of influence, and they could do whatever the hell they wanted. Because, after all, they _are_ dead. Or undead. Or something. Chloe was never sure what to think these days.

She didn't know why, but Chloe always had a feeling that she would hate being a vampire like that. She had decided that when she grew older (in vampire terms) she would find a peaceful, secluded place and live out the rest of her immortal days there. Then, when she had decided that her time had come, she would find a way to end her own life. She hated thinking about things like that, but she knew that she should have some sort of plan for her life. After all, it's not like she was dying anytime soon. She had time to decide what to do with herself. Besides, she still had a lot to do.

She fingered her necklace's stone, which always reminded her of a time when she was happy, even if she had been on the run. Then, she still had an aunt, good friends, and Derek…

Thoughts of Derek sent a painful jolt to her heart, if such a thing was possible. Only when she thought of Derek did she feel alive again. Her heart felt like it was actually beating, and her eyes, which should've been unable to cry, started to water. She breathed in a shaky breath, something that she didn't need since she didn't have to breathe. Now, it was more a habit to breathe. She wasn't the only vampire to do that, although it was rare to see an older vampire breathe.

Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, she checked the front door again. She was waiting for a certain vampire to arrive, one that needed her assistance with a ghost. That was what made her so respected in the vampire world; she was a vampire _and _a necromancer.

Chloe thought that with becoming a vampire she would lose her necromancer abilities, but for some reason it was now even stronger. Maybe it was because she was technically dead too.

Over time, she had learned to control her powers almost to perfection, and she was somewhat proud of that. Now, she was never worried about raising something when she was distracted or sleeping.

Well, if she did sleep. Vampires could sleep, but it wasn't exactly _sleep. _It was more of a half-sleep. She could still dream, but it was rare when she did, and the dreams usually ended up being a jumble of nightmares anyway. When she slept, she was somehow aware of the outside world. It was as if she was looking into a crystal ball and looking at fragments of reality, but only bits and pieces, and it wasn't always where she was, either. Sometimes she saw a family a few miles away sitting down to dinner, and sometimes she saw herself sleeping or the residents of another flat. She always felt embarrassed of this, like she was invading their privacy or seeing something she shouldn't be allowed to see. Chloe knew that not sleeping (if you were a vampire, anyway), wouldn't affect her at all. Her brain kept functioning as if she had slept. She didn't grow tired at all. One of the perks of being an immortal person: you could pull an all-nighter, and never feel any of the penalties.

So she avoided sleeping, and just spent the silent nights reading or watching movies. But lately, she had grown tired of doing this. Now, all she did was lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling. She never grew bored of this, she just kept staring. She thought about all kinds of things. She recalled memories, both haunting and joyful, but most of all what she would do is clutch her pendant and think of him. His eyes, his smile, his kisses.

She once forgot what his face looked like and spent hours trying to remember again. She missed him so much, it was painful.

She brought herself back to reality when she heard a bell chime at the front door. She recognized the woman she was meeting. She looked twenty-three, but Chloe knew she was supposed to be fifty-five by now. The lady, Jacqueline, had told her this. It wasn't uncommon for vampires to track what age they were supposed to be if they were humans. Chloe did it, because she liked to imagine what she would look like if she was twenty-three. She imagined herself more confident, stronger, and more importantly, _older. _

Chloe waved her hand, showing Jacqueline the private booth at the back of the bar she had reserved. She had managed to convince the (vampire) owner of the bar to let her use this booth as her own for business and meetings, as long as she paid for her own drinks and sent a good word to her boss about the bar. That was another thing that amazed Chloe about vampirism; you couldn't get drunk. As much as you drank, you didn't even feel the slightest bit fuzzy.

She found this out one night by downing a whole bottle of whiskey in an attempt to forget some especially agonizing memories. Now, Chloe did like having a drink every once and a while, but in truth it wasn't the same when you couldn't be drunk. Apparently it was the same with drugs and cigarettes; you never felt the side effects. Because of this, vampires either completely ignored all of that stuff, or drowned themselves in it.

Jacqueline walked over with a charming smile on her face. Her fangs showed, but Chloe didn't mind. She had them too, after all.


End file.
